Will You Be Mine?
by AnimeSuperstar
Summary: 24 year old Sakura works as a secretary in Koigokoro Studios. Life goes well for her that is, until someone new moved into their town. Hmm, no one special, just a person who has a shade of amber in the eyes… SxS Pls. Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I know… I don't own CCS

**Will You Be Mine?**

_Summary…_

24-year-old Sakura works as a secretary in Koigokoro Studios. Life goes well for her that is, until someone new moved into their town. Hmm, no one special, just a person who has a shade of amber in the eyes…

------------------------

Chapter 1: Too Late?

------------------------

"_Oh no my seashells have all been washed away!! What should I do? The sea is taking them all back…" I knelt down and let my tears flow out of my emerald eyes. Looking down on the sand, I covered up my face with my tiny hands, "I'll never see those shells again."_

_It was a moment too long. If I stood now I might be able to get back at least one of them. But no, I'm too late… _

"_Don't cry, here I saved all of them."_

_I looked up after hearing the voice, and there standing before me is a boy around my age holding all of my seashells. He took my hand and placed the shells in it._

"_Here you go, stop crying now. Why don't you smile?"_

_I did. _

_And so the boy smiled back. Little did I know how that moment would make all the difference in both of our lives. _

_-------X---------X--------X-----------_

The alarm clock rang 6:00 am and the 24-year-old Sakura woke up with a start. She blinked once, twice, okay thrice, before finally turning sideways to sleep again. Okay that was a good way to begin the Monday morning for work. She blindly moved her free hand to search for her cellphone on top of her bedside table to check for morning messages.

"Kaijuu!!" A voice called from below, "your breakfast is ready!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as if her brother Touya would notice it. She got out of her pink-covered bed and arranged her long auburn hair. Picking up her towel, she took a quick bath and shoved her written articles in a clear folder.

"Another day at the office," she sighed. She wore the usual outfit, pink tank top and black slocks along with her black high heeled shoes. "Hopefully something different is gonna happen today."

--------------------

"Hurry up Kaijuu!" Touya called from within the car, "we're gonna be late." _I'm _going to be late!"

Sakura dashed out of their house and waved at their dad before strapping herself in the front seat. Ever since her brother got enough money to buy his own car, Sakura has been making him drive her to work every morning. That was a sweet thing, oh yes with a sweet deal: that she'll let him call her a kaijuu whenever he likes.

Well okay that wasn't very nice, but hey, this is a free ride!

Sakura gazed at the road in a trance.

_Why did I dream of that again?_

_Don't cry, here I saved all of them. _

_His words keep on floating around my head. Heck, I couldn't even remember the face of the boy who said that to me 17 years ago. Yet our conversation still remains fresh in my memory…_

"Hey Sakura, I'll be dropping you off here. I have to dash to Yukito's restaurant and get some things." Touya nudged his sister back to earth.

"Hoe?" Came the all so famous reply.

Touya patted her auburn head, "Haha, just walk your way to work. It's just a couple of blocks from here, I really must drop by Yukito's and I have to be there on time." He unlocked the doors, "Okay now, off you go," and he snickered.

Sakura gave him a pout. "Oh you big bully!" She got out of her brother's car and sighed as she watched it go. "Onii-chan's foot is going to be squashed by dinner this time." She threw her head back and sweatdropped. "Aww.. 20 minutes to walk until I reach our building."

----------------------------

"Have all my luggage been unpacked?" A man with messy chestnut hair asked his butler as they stood infront of the man's new mansion.

"Yes, master Li," bowed Wei, "Would there be anything else you need?"

The man shook his head. "You go on in and prepare my room; I'll just have to call my mother for a bit."

Wei took his leave and left the man standing alone outside.

Alone? Oh no he's not.

Around the corner Sakura Kinomoto was speaking to her bestfriend Tomoyo Daidouji on the phone, and apparently she did it while half jogging her way.

"And so Tomoyo-chan my brother dropped me off again. That was the 11th time!"

"No it was the 12th time," Tomoyo answered back while trying not to giggle. "Surely you're not heating up again? Hohoho, I don't want to see my Sakura-chan model my designs today in a furious mood!!"

Sakura let out an exasperated sigh. "Am I visiting your home this afternoon to put on some new clothes again?" She heard her friend's melodious voice laughed at the other end. "Awww, Tomoyo-chaaan…"

And that was the last statement Sakura was able to say before she bumped into a man right there on the street. Obviously she didn't notice him standing there infront of her.

"Watch where you're going," he said to her with a surprised tone after putting an end to his own phone call.

"I'm sorry but you were standing in the middle of the road," the emerald-eyed woman snapped.

Amber eyes stared back at her and stifled a laugh, "Oh and I suppose you're half jogging in the middle of the road too?"

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him and took a step forward. Unfortunately her high-heeled shoes proved to be very unsupportive to her at that split second for she suddenly lost balance and instead of pointing a finger at the man she bumped into, she found herself falling over him.

The amber-eyed man gave an astonished look but caught her on time and thankfully she didn't fall completely on him. Well at least not, just her lips brushing past his cheeks.

Sakura flushed deep crimson at their physical contact but she quickly hid it with an angered look. "What do you think you're doing?! Trying to kiss me???!!"

Syaoran blinked at the accusation. Whose lips were on my cheek? He drew his face in level with her and met her lovely emerald eyes. "Hmm, I think it was you who kissed me."

Her eyes flared at him.

_Those were very wrong words to use, very wrong indeed_. Sakura thought and she didn't think twice before stomping straight at his foot.

"Ouch!!" cried the man and he took a step back. His bangs fell down on his eyes and Sakura tried not to look at him.

"That's what you get by being so impolite," she frowned at marched away from him.

The amber-eyed man gazed at the figure walking away from him. He stared for some time, before smiling and slowly retreating into his mansion.

----------------Koigokoro Studios--------------------

Sakura rested her chin on her hands as she stared dully at the documents laid in her table. She was just halfway cooling her head when Meiling came in to place these documents for her to review and revise if necessary. But try as she might, she couldn't quite concentrate on her work because of the incident this morning.

_How could he even think I kissed him? I was just falling over because of these stupid shoes and – and… _

Sakura buried her face in her hands.

_So I came too close to him, big deal. I won't be seeing that guy anymore. Who the hell is he anyway… hoee?? Why did I think of thinking who he is??!!! Arrggh-_

"So I heard you kissed somebody today huh?"

Sakura quickly looked up to see her bestfriend smiling mischievously at her.

"Tomoyo-chan I did not!!!" Sakura cried but then she lost her next few words as Tomoyo hugged her fiercely.

"Oh well that's what I heard at the phone," she giggled loudly. "You seemed to have forgotten that your cellphone was still on when you bumped into that guy, hmm whoever he was... hohohoho!!!"

"Mmm, Tomoyo I can't breathe!" Sakura whispered and felt relieved when Tomoyo finally let go of her. "Uhhhhh… Firstly, I forgot we were speaking at that time, secondly I did not, I reapeat _did not _kiss that guy!!!" Sakura fell on her chair exhausted.

Tomoyo looked pitifully at her friend. "Aww, okay you really look tired. What do you say we go down for some lunch?" Tomoyo flashed her a smile and Sakura nodded thankfully at her friend.

She put an arm around the amethyst-eyed woman, "thanks Tomoyo-chan!"

--------------------

The hot afternoon nearly baked the two friends on the sidewalk of the city. Emerald eyes stared at the torn poster hanging desperately on the nearby post. Its edges were ripped perhaps by some animal trying to chew it off. Only it's upper half remained intact and it caught the interest of those emerald eyes. Printed on the poster was something that seemed to be a red rose with the writings: _Will You Be Mine? _

Sakura smiled. _How romantic. The one who gets that rose from her beloved one must be so damn lucky. _

_And what a dream come true that is. _A flash of shells suddenly came across her mind.

Sakura frowned in confusion but then she felt Tomoyo tugging at her.

"Come on, let's get in. It's hot out here."

Sakura nodded and left her thoughts out as well. She can smell good food inside.

Minutes later, "Mmmm…" Sakura gave a delight look at the food set on their table: fried chicken and double spaghetti. The air around the restaurant they were in was very welcoming and indeed, it did cool Sakura down. Now it was time to have a good lunch with her best friend.

"Hang on Tomoyo-chan, I'll go get ourselves some fruit shake." Sakura stood up and started walking towards the counter which was unfortunately on the farthest side of the room.

Sakura turned a corner and way too much turning that was. Misfortune kept coming down her way because unlucky Sakura stepped on a half-melted ice on the floor.

_Oh no too late! I didn't notice that the floor was wet! Okay balance, come to me now…_

"I'm here, gotcha."

Sakura blinked and thought how fortunate she was. _Whew, thanks a lot balance, you did come. Hmm, but wait, this isn't balance when somebody is holding your waist!! Hoeeeeeeeee!!!_

Sakura looked up to see amber eyes staring at her.

_Familiar amber eyes…_

And then she remembered where she saw them. Sakura jumped away from the guy and frowned. "You again?"

The man simply smiled at her, "I guess we haven't been properly introduced after you hit my foot this morning," he looked at her intensely, "Hi, I'm Syaoran Li." His extremely handsome figures caught Sakura off guard and didn't realize that he was inches away from her.

"Sakura Kinomoto," she replied entranced and forgot about her anger.

_What a weird moment to be feeling so weak. Wake up Sakura, don't melt now!_

_And yet, those amber eyes… _

Syaoran looked at her for a whole moment before leaning in and saying, "Sakura Kinomoto, will you be mine?"

_----------X--------X-------X----------_

A/N: hoeeee… LOL, how d'ya like it?

BTW, Koigokoro means awakening of love. hehe, just thought it's sweet to be the studio's name.

Okay now people, you know what to do. XD **Give some reviews**!!! Onegai…

That would make me very happy, LOL…

Next chapter will be up soon… review review revieeeew!!

_With eyes full of hope,_

_AnimeSuperstar_


End file.
